


Too Good to Hide

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Too Good to Hide

**Title:** Too Good to Hide  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://centaury-squill.insanejournal.com/profile)[**centaury_squill**](http://centaury-squill.insanejournal.com/) , who correctly guessed which fic I wrote for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws). Her request was Snarry, prompt: Kilt.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Too Good to Hide

~

“Why does this restaurant insists on kilts?” Harry asked.

Severus smirked. “They’re Scottish. It’s their dress code.”

“This kilt’s tiny! Where did you get it?” Harry sighed, inspecting himself in the mirror. “You can practically see my arse in this thing!”

“Indeed.” Severus moved forward, sliding a hand under Harry’s arm. “Well, it’s too late to worry about that now,” he purred. “We’ll be late.”

As they Apparated, Severus congratulated himself for booking a private room at the restaurant. It wouldn’t do for Harry to see non-kilted diners and discover Severus’ ploy. Harry’s legs were simply too good to hide.

~


End file.
